24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theo Sterling
Script info I remember the casting description (odd career move for a multimillionaire but whatever) - but where are the additional details from? Any chance you could upload that script somewhere if you have it? --Pyramidhead (talk) 01:49, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :I don't have a full script, just little excerpts that I believe were used for audition pieces. The script is watermarked with a unique name and the person who gave me access asked me not to share publicly (as they would be identified in it), but the dialogue went as follows (from the end of episode 6): ::A young programmer, THEO STERLING, 30, enters, a leather duffle bag slung over his shoulder. ::He passes ANDY, sitting at his desk, archiving data. Andy looks up, then turns back to his monitor, embarrassed. ::Theo continues on to Mariana's station. She looks up, curious --'' ::THEO: Mariana, right? ''(off her look) Theo Sterling. Director Mullins said you'd catch me up. ::MARIANA: (off his duffel bag) You just get off a plane? ::THEO: I was on St. James Island. Snorkeling. Best reefs in the Caribbean. ::MARIANA: (wry) Maybe I'll try it some time. ::THEO: Maybe I'll let you. ::MARIANA: Why would I need your permission? ::THEO: Because I own it. ::MARIANA: Own what? ::THEO: The island. ::Mariana looks him up and down -- a strange combination of programmer geek and Fifth Avenue chic. She's confused. ::MARIANA: Your parents rich? ::THEO: My Dad drives a truck and my mom teaches kindergarten. (beat, then) You know Holo? ::MARIANA: The augmented reality app? ::THEO: I created it. Tell you about it sometime. Over dinner maybe? ::Mariana just stares at him -- dinner? Seriously? ::MARIANA: Let's just get through today first. ::THEO (switching gears) Right. I read the hourly briefings on the flight. Looks like CTU almost had Jadalla. Did this Carter guy really let him go? ::MARIANA: Carter's not our priority. :When the series is all done and finished, I think it'll be safe to share the actual scripts, but for now hopefully you can take my word for it? (I mean, I know it looks like this dialogue has been cobbled together by a five year old amateur, but I promise it's legit!) Sidra's audition piece had a few spoilers about Tony's backstory that I think is yet to be revealed, so I think potentially some people could get annoyed at these being leaked online--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:05, March 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Haha, thanks! Mixed feelings - I don't think the dialogue or character (from this) is terrible, seems like something Surnow & Loceff would come up with and make work, and honestly I'll take memorably bad over boring. At the same time, they have such a hard time introducing and developing an entire new cast every year that I don't understand why you would add this halfway through. In any case, it doesn't seem like any of this is going to be relevant in the actual episodes. Weird --Pyramidhead (talk) 22:23, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Theo was already "introduced" more or less without fanfare or anything. He was just there. So I don't see how the writers would introduce this aspect of his character in what few episodes they have left, or more important, for what purpose. Seems more like something that ended up on the cutting room floor. Thief12 (talk) 00:44, March 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh yes, sorry, I meant to say this was cut from episode 6 during his introduction. I won't post the actual scripts tho until after the whole series has aired just in case it causes trouble for the person I got them off--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:33, March 28, 2017 (UTC)